Three Words Aren't Enough
by Spnchick09
Summary: Martin refuses to tell Ruthie he loves her. Their relationship is in peril, unless Martin explains himself. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven, otherwise, I'd be writing better storylines for the show.

**Info: **This is a complete Martin/Ruthie fluff, but we all need a little "I wish guys were actually like that" once in a while, right?

* * *

"I love you," she whispered.

Martin smiled at her, holding her gaze with his own. He cleared his throat, before going back to eating his dinner.

Ruthie's eyes suddenly had a confused look, and she stopped him, the fork clanking against the plate, and he looked up to her.

"What?" he asked.

"I said I love you, Martin."

"I know, I heard you," he replied, nodding.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything back?" she questioned.

Martin was silent a few seconds, before looking down at her plate. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked.

Ruthie grunted, disgusted with him. The two were seated in a small booth at the pool hall, and she slid out easily.

Martin sighed, following her, while grabbing his jacket. "Ruthie!" he called, but she kept storming off.

_"When did we become this way?" she asked, goose bumps forming on her skin as he ran his fingers up and down her arm._

_"I'm not sure," he chuckled, kissing her forehead._

_She was sitting in his lap, the left side of her head resting on his shoulder. Martin and Ruthie were sitting in the backyard, enjoying their time together. Ruthie didn't want to tell her parents about the relationship she had with Martin yet, and Martin was likewise with his father, so this was the only time where they could enjoy each other's company alone, in silence._

_It was quiet, the moon casting light shadows on the ground beside her. There was a small quilt underneath the two, and it was providing a soft surface to lay on. The Camdens had all fallen asleep hours ago, but Ruthie had stayed awake, knowing Martin would be throwing rocks at her window soon enough._

Neither of them knew when the moment of creating a real relationship came along. It seemed as if they'd always been this way, with kisses, hugs, and tender moments between them. It almost proclaimed itself incest when Ruthie realized her feelings for Martin, but then realized just how much he wasn't her brother the day he kissed her.

_"Hey, you don't need that Jack guy," Martin assured._

_"What are you talking about? You've never cared about someone as much as I care about Jack, only to watch him ask some other girl out right in front of your face!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes._

_"Yes I have!" he yelled back, stopping her from getting into his car._

_She turned violently, her eyes giving him a disgusted glance. "No you haven't," she refuted._

_"Yes, Ruthie, I have! I've watched you go for guy after guy, and it's never been me! I've watched you cry over every guy who's ever broken your heart, and it kills me! And I have to literally sit on my hands to keep myself from grabbing you into my arms, and drying your tears! Sure, I haven't watched you ask a guy out in front of my face, but watching you date someone else is just the same! You're the only girl I've ever really cared about, and I can't have you!"_

_Ruthie was quiet, stunned by Martin's confession. Martin, himself, was just as surprised. He'd had no idea he cared for her this much._

_"You mean that?" she asked._

_Martin nodded, not making eye contact with her. He felt embarrassed for saying so much, and knew she'd never look at him the same way again. Boy, was he right._

_"Martin," she whispered._

_He finally looked into her brown eyes, falling for her all over again. "What?"  
"Kiss me," she pleaded, quietly._

_"What!" he asked, almost unsure of what she'd said._

_"Kiss me," she repeated._

_Martin stepped back a couple feet, while Ruthie stayed in place.._

_"You don't...you don't care for me that way," he said._

_"I just might," she smiled._

_He stopped moving backward, a smile lighting his expression. He finally moved closer to her, his hands slowly reaching out to her waist.._

_He could almost hear his heartbeat, it was thumping so hard. Damn, was he scared. This was Ruthie, RUTHIE, for crying out loud. And he was about to kiss her._

_She shuddered, a small raindrop hitting the tip of her nose. Martin lightly laughed, kissing it away. The smile faded, however, when he saw the look in her eyes._

_'What was it?' he wondered. Was it a look of want, or of disgust? As of now, he didn't care. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Yeah, this girl made him crazy._

_This wasn't just any girl. Any other girl, he'd have kissed already. Yet, with Ruthie, it was different. Martin felt the need to be cautious and slow, gentle and tender. It wasn't something to be taken lightly; he wanted this to be perfect._

_His right hand cupped her left cheek, their eyes still locked on one another's gaze. He felt her shiver, noticing the cold wind against his back._

_His left hand, still on her waist, pulled her closer. She was pressed against him, her hands now around the back of his neck._

_He felt himself move closer, his breathing shallow. Why was he so scared? _

_His head tilted downward, his lips just barely before hers. He could now read the look in her eyes, and it was definitely one of want._

_His lips met hers, and a wonderful sensation overpowered him. It was a light, tender kiss, and lasted for all of ten seconds._

_He pulled away, checking to see her reaction. When she opened her eyes slowly, and smiled, he knew he'd struck gold._

_He smiled in return, leaning once again, to kiss her. This time, he was more sure of himself, and allowed the kiss to show that._

_He kissed her lips lightly for a few seconds, before slightly parting his lips and allowing his tongue to graze her bottom lip. She allowed him entrance, and he felt his heart skip what seemed to be twenty beats._

_When the two finished, they both knew that this wasn't something they'd be able to deny. He cared for her, and she felt the same way. _

"Ruthie!" he screamed.

She kept walking, obviously not bothering to get inside his car.

Martin sped up, grabbing her left arm and whirling her around. "What is the matter with you!"

_"When are we telling them?" he asked._

_Ruthie shrugged, dipping an Oreo in her glass of milk. She took a small bite, before looking over at him. _

_The two were seated on bar stools in front at the island in the Camden kitchen. It was a Sunday, and Martin and Ruthie had opted to stay home after church, while the rest of the family went and enjoyed an afternoon at the Promenade._

_"We have to tell them sooner or later, Ruthie. Who knows, they may be happy for us."_

_Ruthie laughed, looking him in the eyes. "You really think that? I know my parents a little better than you, and I don't think their reaction will be so heartwarming. Maybe after a while, the thought of an "us" will grow on them, but more than likely, we'll be forbid to see each other."_

_"Why do you think that? You and I both know that your father trusts us. Therefore, I see no reason as to why we can't be together, or why your parents wouldn't approve."_

_"Because they're my parents. It's their job to make me miserable," Ruthie kidded._

_Martin laughed, shaking his head, before grabbing another Oreo._

"With me! What about you! I told you that I loved you. Believe it or not, Martin, I meant that. And you just...blew me off!" she screamed.

"That's what's bothering you? Haven't you realized that maybe I'm just not ready to say 'I love you' yet?"  
"We've been dating for a year! How can you not be ready?" she asked, a raindrop hitting her arm.

Martin looked towards the sky, noticing rain on his forehead. He quickly wiped it away, before reaching for her hand. "Let's just get in my car. We can continue this there," he reasoned.

"No!" she refused, thrusting her hand from his grasp. "I'm not riding home with you. If you can't even tell me that you love me, then we have no reason to be together! We're OVER!" she screamed.

Martin watched, his heart hurting, as she turned and walked away. He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Ruthie," he whispered.

_"Mom, can I talk to you?"  
"Is this about you and Martin?" Annie asked, not even waiting on an explanation._

_"How did you...? When did you...!"_

_Annie smiled down at her daughter. "It's pretty obvious. That, and the fact that Martin asked your father and I for permission to continue dating you this afternoon. Without all the secrets, of course," Annie added._

_Ruthie felt her heart skip a beat. "He did that?"_

_"Yeah, he did. He cares about you a lot, you know."_

Ruthie grabbed another tissue, sniffling. After her breakup with Martin, she hadn't stopped crying, and that had occurred almost an hour ago. She refused to admit to herself how much she missed him, and how stupid she felt for dumping him.

Martin noticed a tear falling down his cheek, and hurriedly wiped it away. He was in his room, staring out his window. From his home, he could clearly see the parsonage. He knew that somewhere inside the home, was his girlfriend...ex-girlfriend, he corrected.

He had to get to her somehow. He knew why he didn't say I love you. It wasn't that he wasn't ready...just that he was shocked. Amazed, even, that someone like Ruthie would love him.

_"I'll have her back by eleven, Reverend Camden," Martin assured._

_"We know you will, Martin," Eric smiled, obviously at ease with his daughter's boyfriend._

_Martin was taking Ruthie to his senior prom, and he'd just finished placing a corsage on her wrist. She was dressed in a brown, silk, floor-length dress. It was strapless, giving her a perfect hourglass figure. _

_Martin was dressed in a black tux, and Ruthie thought he'd never looked better._

_"Here, Martin," Eric ushered, handing him a couple of twenties, "go ahead and tip the limo driver."_

_"We don't have a limo..." Martin replied, confused._

_"Oh, really?" Eric asked, a sly expression on his face._

_Ruthie opened the front door, and noticed a spotless white limo in front of the house._

_"Reverend Camden, you really didn't have to do this!" Martin exclaimed, surprised._

_"It's something you two will remember for years. It's the least I could do," Eric shrugged._

_"Thank you," Martin offered._

The two had attended Martin's senior prom a week ago, and it was hard to believe that just seven days later, they were already broken up. Their prom night had actually been their one year anniversary, and it was the night that Ruthie realized she loved him.

None of that mattered to her now, however, since the two were both devastated over the events of the evening.

Ruthie soon heard the familiar sounds of pebbles hitting her window. She debated herself for a few minutes, before finally deciding to do the same old thing...climb out, slide down the trellis, and be face to face with the man she loved.

Once her task was completed, she turned to face a tearful Martin. His face was already stained, not only from his tears, but from the rain as well. It killed Ruthie to look at him, and know that she was the reason for all the pain he felt.

"Ya know," he started, his voice choked. "There's a saying that says, 'My heart's broken, but I still love you with all the pieces.'"

Ruthie stood silently, crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn't prepared to let him win her back so easily, and that's what Martin had expected.

"Why won't you tell me that you love me?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

Martin stepped towards her, kissing her lightly. He then kissed away the raindrops on her cheek, then the tip of her nose, before simply replying, "Because three words aren't enough."

* * *

Please leave a review. :) 


End file.
